Mistakes in the Warriors Series/Novellas
The Warriors series is incredibly long, with each book published in a relatively short span of time. As a result, mistakes often appear in the novels, the images, and in the official website devoted to the series. This article documents many of these mistakes in the Novellas. ''Hollyleaf's Story *In the allegiances, Honeyfern is listed despite dying in ''Sunrise, which took place before. *Fallen Leaves is said to have blue eyes. ''Mistystar's Omen *Icewing is said to be the RiverClan cat, along with Rippletail, to travel to find the beavers and bring back the water in ''The Fourth Apprentice instead of Petalfur. *Mothwing is described with blue eyes on some instances. *Silverstream is mistakenly described with delicate silver markings. *Oakheart is mistakenly called a dark brown tabby. *Bluestar is described as a dark gray she-cat. *Pouncetail is said to know Stonefur, However, it's highly unlikely that he even knew Stonefur, as the former deputy was killed three years before Pouncetail was introduced as an apprentice in The Sight. *Pouncetail also says he'll miss the forest. *It is mentioned that Mudfur stayed behind in the old forest because he'd grown too old to travel. However, Mudfur died before the journey to the lake even began. ''Cloudstar's Journey *Amberclaw and Nettleclaw are both not listed in the allegiances of Cloudstar's Journey, but appear in the book. *In the allegiances, Nightfur is called Nightfar. *Darkstar is called Duskstar throughout the book. Tigerclaw's Fury *Despite appearing in the book, Deerfoot is left out of the allegiances. *Mistyfoot is called dark gray. *Clawface is shown alive, despite dying in ''Fire and Ice. *Stumpytail is said to have been driven from ShadowClan, but he appears as a ShadowClan warrior in Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, and Rising Storm. *Blackfoot is mistakenly said to have one black paw. *Brackenpaw is said to be brown. *Brackenfur is said to be an apprentice, despite having already earned his warrior name. *Snag is said to be a loner instead of a rogue. *Cinderfur is said to have brought the infected rat that caused the Carrionplace disease to ShadowClan, but in Rising Storm, Littlecloud said an apprentice brought the infected rat. *Mowgli is said to be a loner instead of a rogue. *Stumpytail and Dawncloud are said to have been close friends as apprentices, but Dawncloud is a newborn kit when Stumpytail is a warrior. *Despite not earning his warrior name until after The Darkest Hour, Cedarheart is shown as an elder in Tigerclaw's Fury, which is set before then. *Littlecloud is mistakenly referred to as a gray tabby. *Thornclaw and Mousefur are mistakenly called light brown. *Despite not earning his warrior name until The Darkest Hour, Thornclaw is shown as a warrior in Tigerclaw's Fury, which is set before then. *In one scene, the cats are training at 'a sandy space in the pines, not far from the lake.' But that would be the referring to the new territories. The Clans have not traveled to the lake territories yet. *Frostfur is mistakenly called a tom. *Tawnykit is mistakenly called pale brown. *Cinderpelt is mistakenly called pale gray. ''Leafpool's Wish *Spiderleg is mistakenly said to be to be the father of Hazelkit, Mousekit, and Berrykit. *Squirrelflight is mistakenly described with amber eyes. *Yellowfang is described with yellow eyes. *Smokepaw is listed in the Allegiances, despite dying in Dawn. Dovewing's Silence *Purdy is called black. *Purdy talks about the greencough outbreak from Long Shadows like he had been there but he didn't arrive in ThunderClan until Sunrise. *Ivypool is called gray and white. Mapleshade's Vengeance *Mapleshade is called orange-and-white multiple times. *Larkwing has mistakenly been called a tom. *Frecklewish is called pale ginger or ginger at least three times. *Oakstar is said to have yellow eyes. *Darkstar is called a tom. *Frecklewish is called pale brown. *Seedpelt is called Seedwhisker. Goosefeather's Curse *Hawkheart is listed as Chiveclaw's apprentice, with an apprentice name, when he was a warrior first. *Hawkheart is seen as a medicine cat apprentice while Heatherstar is leader, despite having a full medicine cat name during Heatherstar's nine lives ceremony in ''Tallstar's Revenge. *Stormtail is called dark gray. *Goosepaw is mistakenly called by his full medicine cat name before he receives it. *Swiftbreeze is mistakenly called her apprentice name shortly after her warrior ceremony. ''Ravenpaw's Farewell *Rileypaw is mistakenly said to be almost the same color as Graystripe. *Duskpaw is mistakenly called Dustpaw. Spottedleaf's Heart *Sparrowpelt is called Halftail before he received that name. *Even though Poppydawn is said to be in the elders' den, she becomes Willowpaw's mentor. *Thistleclaw is mistakenly called pale-furred. *Tigerclaw and Whitestorm are made warriors at the same time, even though Tigerclaw became a warrior four moons before Whitestorm. *Bluefur is pregnant when Whitestorm became a warrior, despite the fact that she doesn't even meet with Oakheart until well afterwards. Pinestar's Choice *Dappletail is listed in the allegiances, despite not even being born yet. *Seedpelt is called a gray she-cat. *Flashpaw is called a tom. *Pearnose is called a tom. *Moonflower is called blue-gray. *Sweetpaw is said to have white patches. Thunderstar's Echo *Slate is said to have only one missing ear tip. *Willow Tail is listed in the allegiances, despite dying in ''Moth Flight's Vision. *Thorn is called a tom. ''Redtail's Debt *Petaldust is listed as an apprentice, despite being a warrior at the time. *Talltail is listed as deputy while Shrewclaw is still alive, despite the fact that the latter died before the former was made deputy. *Redtail is mistakenly shown killing Oakheart, when he died in a rockfall. Tawnypelt's Clan *Beetlewhisker is listed despite dying in ''The Last Hope. **He also still has an apprentice, Harepaw, despite having died many books ago. *Heronwing is listed, despite dying in Shattered Sky. *Bramblestar is mistakenly called Brambleclaw. *It is mistakenly said that Tawnypelt hadn't visited the Tribe since leaving the old territories, when she visited them in Outcast. *Rowanclaw is mistakenly called Rowanstar. ''Shadowstar's Life *Slate is said to have only one missing ear-tip. *White Tail, Silver Stripe, Black Ear, Drizzle, and Pine Needle are called kits despite being listed as hunters. *Willow Tail is listed in the allegiances, despite dying in ''Moth Flight's Vision. *Dusk Nose is called a tom. *Shadowstar refers to SkyClan hunters as warriors, despite the rank not yet existing. *Though it's been established that early deputies didn't take over after a leader's death until much later in Clan history, Shadowstar repeatedly refers to her deputy, which she picks to be Raven Pelt, as definitively the next to lead ShadowClan. *Skystar is seen reprimanding Quick Water for breaking the warrior code, but the code wasn't created until later. Notes and references }} Category:Reference